Digital media playback capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, including so-called “smart” televisions, set-top boxes, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, cellular phones, including so-called “smart” phones, dedicated video streaming devices, and the like. Digital media content (e.g., video and audio programming) may originate from a plurality of sources including, for example, over-the-air television providers, satellite television providers, cable television providers, online media service providers, including, so-called streaming service providers, and the like. Digital media content may be transmitted from a source (e.g., an over-the-air television provider) to a receiver device (e.g., a digital television) according to a transmission standard. Examples of transmission standards include Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) standards, Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting Standards (ISDB) standards, and standards developed by the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC), including, for example, the ATSC 2.0 standard. The ATSC is currently developing the so-called ATSC 3.0 standard.
During the transmission of digital media content and associated data from a source to a receiver device and the rendering of digital media at the receiver device one or more time synchronizations may occur. In some cases it may be useful for a receiver device to derive system time from a source. In some examples, system time may refer to a time value representing the current date and time of day. Current techniques for communicating time information between a source and a receiver device may be less than ideal.